The blue nail polish
by sparkelybabyducky
Summary: Rated T for slight angst, kissing, and a little bit of language. If you don't like that stuff i've warned you so don't bit my head off! Ok basically someone killed Tori and they have to find out who it is. bad summary sorry, the story is better. oneshot


**Hehe this story is probably going to be pretty bad but eh its fanfiction sooo why not?**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, dont bite my head off. Also credit goes to zoe who gave me the idea  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jane pulled Maura into a long and deep kiss. Maura started on Jane's shirt but her hands were swiped away as Jane broke the kiss.<p>

"Sorry babe i got to go to work" Jane said but she pulled Maure back into the kiss. She ran a hand up Maura's thigh making the honey-blond silently moan. Maura grasped at Jane's dark curls wanting more and she was disappointed when their kiss broke.

"Why don't you come with me? It'll be a quick case, already have the suspects in the interrogation roo-ohhh ." Jane let out a moan as Maura kissed her neck in agreement. After more hot kissing the couple broke and went to the BPD.

"Two teen girls. Go by the names Cat and Jade." Frost briefed them.

"What are they here for?"

"The murder of Tori Vega. They were classmates and people say Jade and Tori weren't on the best terms." Frost opened the door interrogation room but held Maura back.

"Sorry Maura, you'll have to wait out here." Frost said and pointed to a chair. She took a seat and kept her eyes on _her_ detective the whole time while Jane sat in the seat across from the two girls. The darker haired one looked calm while the red haired one had bloodshot eyes and was sniffling. She looked like she had been crying hard. The other thing Jane noticed was they were holding hands.

"Where were you two the night of the murder?" Jane asked

"My room. Don't believe me? Ask my mother." The darker haired one said who Jane found out was Jade.

"What were you doing up there."

"Her room is the only place we can be alone and kiss! We didn't kill her I swear!" Cat burst out squeezing Jade's hand tighter.

"Some of your classmates have told us you guys weren't on the best terms. Care to explain?" Jane directed the question to Jade.

"She came to our school and tried to steal my girl. I didn't like her but i didn't kill her." Jade pulled Cat closer to her and stroked her hair. This made Jane's heart flip with desire to be touched by her own girlfriend.

"Do you guys have any idea who might have done this?"Cats eyes lit up as soon as Jane had asked the question.

"She and her boyfriend Andre broke up recently. He was mad at her for cheating on him with Beck! I bet it was Andre! He has always had a bad temper when it came to relationships! He's so mean too! But only to his gf! He's a terrible boyfriend!" Cat stopped talking out of breath. Jane could tell she was probably a pretty hyper kid on a normal day.

"But I thought you said she had eyes for Cat." Jane looked at Jade.

"Yeah that slut had eyes for _everyone_ not just Cat." Jade said rolling her eyes at the thought of Cat and Tori together. She knew Tori wouldn't be able to handle how hyper Cat could get or how easily her feelings could get hurt.

"That's all the questions I have for you, you guys can go now. I'll call you if i need you." Jane let them out the door. As soon as the two girls were out of sight Maura attacked Jane with a rain of kisses on her neck. Jane breathed into Maura's neck making the honey-blond moan from the hot breath tickling her.

"Not here babe." Jane said leaving hot kisses on Maura's neck.

"My place. Tonight." Maura said. Jane cupped her cheek and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her tongue begged for entrance and she was quickly granted it. They pulled away after several minutes when they were truly desperate for air.

"I have to go find a killer Maur." Jane said letting go of her girlfriends hips.

"Can't somebody else do it?" Maura pouted with desire swirling through her eyes. She was almost begging to be touched but Jane wouldn't give in.

"I wish but all other teams are busy on other cases. I really have to work now. See you at my place later." Jane gave Maura a sexy smile and a wink before walking away.

* * *

><p>Jane opened the door to the classroom Andre was in for the period. As she opened the door twenty or so kids turned their heads in curiosity to her. She cleared her throat.<p>

"Andre i need to ask you a few questions please." She saw Jade snicker out of the corner of her eye. Andre got up from his chair and followed her out into the hallway.

"Where were you the night of Tori Vega's murder.?" Jane asked. She could see the fear in his eyes as he tried to choke out some words.

"At...the...uh...the...hmmm...oh! I was at the movies! I was there with Beck! Ask him if you don't believe me!" Andre wanted nothing more then to return to class and get on with his life. Tori had broken his heart and truth is, he still loved her.

"Fine you can go back to class now." Jane said seeing she wasn't going to get much information she didn't already know or need. She walked down the hallway and was amazed at all the interesting locker designs. She saw Tori's sister Trina by her locker showing off her blue nails to a friend. She looked totally normal for just losing a sister.

Jane's phone buzzed in her pocket startling her and making her jump.

"Rizzoli"

"Jane you need to get down here ASAP!" Maura breathed from the other line.

"Maur I have to work!" Jane groaned stepping out onto the sidewalk.

"No Jane this is about work! I'm done with the autopsy and there's something I found."

"What is it? Can you just tell me now!" Jane asked impatiently.

"A blue flake." Maura said.

"A blue what?"

It's a blue based paint commonly used on nails." Jane let out a gasp at Maura's news. She knew who did it. She called for backup before racing through the school doors.

"Jane...please help me." Jane heard Maura say before hanging up. Jane had forgotten she was on the phone with her until now.

"Maura!" She yelled into the phone even though she knew she couldn't hear her. A million thoughts flooded through her heads, all worse case scenarios about what happened to Maura. She ran to Trina's locker where a little white envelope was sticking out the top. Jane grabbed it and ripped it open.

**Don't bring anybody with you**

**Come to the pier at 12 pm  
><strong>

**Let me be free and you can have you girlfriend back**

* * *

><p>The night sky was dark and not a single star dared to show its little light. The air was thick with fog and the cool breeze made the night even colder. Jane hugged her jacket together tightly trying not to let any of the warmth of her body escape from her. She was about to give up and turn around when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.<p>

"Have the arrangements been made?" She heard the voice say.

"Yeah, there's over a million dollars in this briefcase. More then enough to help you stay clear." Jane set the briefcase on the ground.

"Walk away now."

"First give me Maura." Jane demanded.

"Your in no position to be making negotiations Jaannneee." The voice held out the syllables in Jane's name making a shiver run down her spine.

"No girl, no money." Jane demanded

"That's not how it works Jane." She heard Maura cry out in pain. Jane's heart clenched and she desperately wanted to turn around and shoot the person but she stood her ground.

"Jane...please..." She heard Maura beg. A tear slipped from Jane's eye.

"Give me Maura and I'll give you your damn money." Jane's voice was filled with anger now. She heard Maura gasp and the voice chuckle.

"Are we going to do this all night? No. I'll give you one more chance. Walk away now and I'll give you the girl once i know the money is really in there or I'm going to blow her brains out." The voice was now walking closer to Jane and each step Jane heard Maura in more and more pain. Jane couldn't hold out any longer. She had to act now or risk the life of her best friend. She whipped around and shot the voice in the chest. Maura screamed and fell towards the water. Her fall was quickly broke by strong arms that held her tight and didn't let go. Jane stroked Maura's hair as the M.E. sobbed on her shoulder. Soon the pier was flooded by lights and police officers as they carried the body away.

"How did you know it was-"

"Beck?" Jane finished for Maura.

"Yeah" Maura breathed while wiping tears from her face.

"I saw his hands and they had a trace of blue on them. I didn't think about it much until I overheard Tori's sister talking about the nail polish she found in one of the gift baskets from the funeral and you told me about the blue flake."

"You're so smart Jane" Maura sniffled. Jane smiled down at her and pulled her lips into a small kiss. Tonight nobody would talk anymore. Cat and Jade. Maura and Jane. Neither couple would be able to speak as they would each have a very special night. Both couples would appreciate the love they share and spend a night with their special someone. Words were not needed to express their love. No. Their bodies would do that for them tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if i had bad grammar but i don't really feel like going through and making sure its totally error free. Im tired. Back off. Anyyywaayyy I love reviews even if you didn't like it. Just tell me and don't be afraid to be mean. I can take it, Im a big girl XD. well i hope you enjoyed reading :) <strong>

**Oh and did i mention i like reviews? ;)**

**~xoxo Kaitlin~**


End file.
